


bitter coffee

by mintanuki



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: I dunno what kind of AU is this, Light Angst, M/M, nielwink, ongwink, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 20:06:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12196500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintanuki/pseuds/mintanuki
Summary: Kang Daniel's having a cup of coffee which tasted so bitter or maybe it was himself.





	1. bitter coffee

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually my old fics but I modified them to nielwink because I think the theme kinda suit them.  
> Please do not mad at me, I really like nielwink so much I hope you like this kind of fics too ><
> 
> * sorry I'm so bad at writing summary + un-beta sorry for the bad grammar (English is not my mother language so)

Daniel is now sitting by himself on Starbucks. He is now in waiting for someone---, but also not. Daniel just take a deep breath that suddenly his phone is ringing for the second time after he arrived there. He's startled since he was busy with his own mind. Daniel is once again didn't pick up the phone and just ignore them like nothing is happened.

 

The phone is finally stopped ringing. Daniel lifted his cup and sipped on his coffee. The coffee usually tasted good but not for that day. It tasted so bad. They're so bitter and the taste stayed on his tongue. Or maybe it wasn't the coffee that bitter, maybe it was himself. He’s now the one who feels bitter itself.

 

Daniel put down cup back to the table after one sip. He's sighing again. The sound of door is opened and Daniel catch there are two-new-customers come into the coffee shop and one of them is come to his table.

“Hi.” He said as he sits on the chair in front of Daniel. Daniel tries to act like he didn't see they're coming but he's so awkward. He lift his right and and try to smile at the other person.

“Why didn’t you answer my call?” that person is staring on Daniel’s phone that is being ignored on the table.

Daniel startled as he tries to look at everywhere but Jihoon's eyes.

“Oh-uh… it was.. the..it’s run out of battery!” He’s trying to get his best answer, grab his phone as soon as possible then shoves it into his pocket.

“Really?” the other one wasn’t sure that he was actually about to asking another question but the one who come with him is walking to the table with two Caramel Moccachino on his hands.

“Jihoon, here is your coffee.” said that person while Jihoon’s stand up and help him to get the coffee.

“Thanks, Sungwoo- _hyung_.” said Jihoon with his best smile.

 

Daniel is staring at them then try to distract himself so he drinks his own coffee, the taste is getting worse than before. The one called Sungwoo pushed another chair next to him so he can still sit and using the same table with Daniel and Jihoon. Soon, two of them are busy with their own conversations. Actually, Jihoon’s been trying to ask Daniel some question so he can join but he’s too lazy to answer it. Daniel didn’t say anything but keep trying to finish his bitter coffee. Later Daniel feels unused for stay being there so he’s suddenly get up. Jihoon and Sungwoo stop talking and stares on him.

 

“What’s happened?” asked Jihoon.

“I—I just remember that I should go. Now.” Daniel said as he’s quickly walk out from the coffee shop.

 

He didn’t know that Jihoon’s eyes are following his back ‘till he’s gone from his sight.

Also, Daniel left his bitter coffee being cold there.


	2. don't know why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the reason why Daniel having is coffee tasted so bad. He did make a mistake and he still regrets it.

Daniel thinks as he is the most stupid person ever in the world.

Said, he likes someone and that one has the same feeling as him but he ended up hurt the other one. Daniel’s totally regrets himself. He threw his body to his bed soon after he come into his room. He ignores his mom which just asking him to get dinner. Daniel buried his head into the pillow. He start feeling something warm on his cheeks. His tears.

 

It was two month ago that Jihoon was asking him to met on Starbucks. Daniel don't know where is it come but he got a feeling that Jihoon's going to make a confession to him. It’s not that they’re not having same feelings but Daniel’s just too shy to show his feelings. Daniel also didn’t know what’s happened with him but the day of their date, – or whatsoever it’s called - he didn’t come.

 

Daniel and Jihoon were so close since high school. They’re even on the same college since this spring. It should be two of them getting closer but the fact, Daniel makes a wall between them by himself.

 

It’s not that Jihoon’s having grudge on him, but it was Daniel itself. He’s regrets his own option and then he realized that it’s been so late. About three weeks after that day, Ong Sungwoo asking Jihoon to go out and that's how they are together now.

 

Daniel never feels as stupid as he is now. He’s too stupid to makes his stupid _tsundere_ wins over his true feelings.

 

Daniel just got home after he was from Starbucks to met Jihoon and Sungwoo. He didn’t even remember what was their purpose to meet that day but he still cannot have a deal with the reality that he just seen.

 

He was still crying that suddenly his phone ring. It was a text message from Jihoon.

“that day, why didn’t you come?” 

 

This question, that Daniel keep asking to himself since that day he didn’t come.

He never know what’s the reason, and he would never know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first contribution for nielwink and Wanna One fandom.  
> Once again, sorry for the bad grammar, I'm not good in English and I bet my words are so messy.
> 
> As I mentioned before, this was actually an old fics I made 4yrs ago and yes the fics finished here.  
> I hope you guys like it! (also please cheering on niel! XD)


End file.
